


The Promise

by nickloveshiskitten



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Hybrid Louis, Kitten Louis, M/M, Tomlinshaw - Freeform, hybrid!louis, kitten!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickloveshiskitten/pseuds/nickloveshiskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: they’re in high school and Louis is bullied a lot because he’s a hybrid and Nick is really popular and has a crush on Louis but his friends pressure him into joining in on bullying so he does. And Louis is really like, shy and innocent and insecure. But then Nick is walking home from school or on a jog or whatever after school and goes past an alleyway and sees Louis sleeping and is confused so he keeps going but he keeps seeing Louis there so he finally figures out that Louis doesn’t have a home and feels awful so he invites him to like, sleepover or hangout of whatever and Louis is shocked and thinks it’s a joke. But somehow Nick gets Louis to admit why he’s out there and his parents kicked him out and so Nick asks Louis to live with him and at fluff ensues? Like, Nick starts to get really protective of him and height difference?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm going to try

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's part one! I really suck at writing insults and being mean, and it really hurt my heart to write anyone being mean to Louis. ): but i hope you guys like it!

“Oh, look here comes our favorite freak,” Harry announced obnoxiously as Louis stumbled to his locker, his hand shaking violently as he fumbled with the lock.

“Why don’t we leave him alone today, Haz?” Nick mumbled, looking down at his scuffed shoes as Louis looked up and stared at him with curious blue eyes.

“Why, Grimmy do you like the freak or something?” The curly haired lad challenged, his green eyes glinting dangerously; followed by a chorus of “hybrid lover” by the other boys around them. Fucking mindless idiots, Nick thought, but shook his head at Harry regardless of the uneasy feeling pooling in his gut.

“No, why the fuck would I like the freak.” And Nick watched guiltily as all the color drained from Louis’ face and his eyes noticeably dulled; his gaze quickly moving away from Nick’s face and focusing on the contents of his locker again. 

“Good, thought you were going soft on us, Grimshaw.” Harry clapped Nick on the back before sauntering over to Louis, slamming the boy’s locker shut and nearly closing it on his tail. You see, Louis was one of the few hybrids that were in the area, and the only one that attended this school, and Harry made it his personal mission to torment the poor boy.

“Hey, freak-show, do you think Grimmy has a soft spot for you?” Louis turned on his heel, ignoring Harry and made to move away, his tail wrapping around his own leg and ears flat against his skull.

“Hey, where do you think you’re going, kitty? Didn’t your mother teach you that it’s rude to walk away from someone when they’re talking to you?” Harry growled a hand wrapping around the hood of Louis’ hoodie and pulling him back, causing Louis to let out a surprised squeak and clutch at the fabric uselessly.

“Please, let me go.” Louis whispered, tears forming in those beautiful eyes. Nick stepped toward them only to be stopped by Greg grabbing onto his arm and shaking his head.

“Answer me.”

“N-no.” Louis whimpered, shrinking in on himself under Harry’s intense gaze. 

“And why is that Louis?” The curly haired boy nearly spat out the name, causing Louis to flinch and stumble back.

“B-because I’m a fr-freak.” The tears were steadily streaming down his face now and his stance just exuded how defeated he was.

“That’s right; you’re a right freak.” Harry pushed the books out of Louis’ hands and kicked them across the hallway. “Let’s go guys we’re going to be late for footie practice.” The group laughed at Louis for a moment before following Harry.

“Um, shit, I forgot something in my locker I’ll meet up with you guys at practice.” Nick gave the group a sort of half-wave as the left and made sure they were gone before turning toward Louis who busy trying to pick up his books with trembling hands.

“Hey, I’m sorry about them.” Nick murmured his voice soft and quiet yet still making the hybrid flinch back.

“If you’re going to make fun of me just do it already.”

“I’m not going to make fun of you, Louis.” Nick picked up Louis books and crouched in front of him, holding them out like a peace offering. Louis looked up at him and it nearly broke Nick’s heart to see how broken down he looked; like he was just prepared for Nick to take a punch at him. He was still so, so beautiful though, even with bloodshot eyes and a blotchy blush on his cheeks. His eyes were the bluest Nick has ever seen and he was just so tiny and compact, yet still curvaceous with a bum to die for. His jawline was sharp alongside a cute button nose and tiny kitten ears that just peeked out of his caramel colored hair. Louis was beautiful, and Nick honestly wanted to sing it from the top of the tallest mountain.

“I don’t understand why anyone would make fun of someone as beautiful as you.” Nick whispered, putting the books into Louis’ hands before standing up and stepping back. “I’m sorry I never stood up for you, but I’m going to try and make Harry leave you alone.” 

Nick gave Louis a small smile before leaving; the quiet “thank you,” easing the guilt that previously filled him.

*~*~*

“Grimshaw!” Coach snapped when Nick trotted onto the field fifteen minutes late. After his brief conversation with Louis he ran to the locker room only to find that it was locked and had to change in the bathroom. “Nice of you to join us.”

“Sorry, coach,” Nick said with a laugh, hoping the older man would just drop it, but apparently the coach wasn’t in a good mood today.

“Sorry, my ass; you’re cleaning up after practice today, Grimshaw.” He announced tossing the storage room keys to Nick before gesturing toward the hoard of players who were in various forms of practice. “Well, get at it.”

“Yes, sir,” Nick rolled his eyes as soon as coach has his back turned, causing some of the on looking players to break into surprised laughter, and tucked the keys into his shorts pocket before running up to join the others at midfield. 

*~*~*

“Finally,” Nick groaned as locked up the storage room, all of the balls and practice cones safely locked up inside. His legs were killing him – coach was vicious today, keeping them for two extra hours and adding five more laps to their daily run – and he still had to walk home. 

It was nearly dark now, the sun slowly setting behind him as he grabbed his bag from the bleachers and started his short walk home. 

“Damn coach,” Nick muttered under his breath as he walked, kicking an errant rock and sending soaring into the alley on his right. A groan sounded from the darkness of the alley and honestly Nick should have known better but there was something familiar in the sound and he gazed into the darkness curiously.

Silence drifted through the small space, the only thing off about it was the small pile of blankets on the ground next to the dumpster and a red backpack which Nick could have sworn he saw before. He shrugged, turning to leave as a soft sigh sounded from behind the dumpster. Nick turned back around and caught a flash of light brown fur but it was gone within seconds.

“Whatever.” Nick mumbled, tucking his hands back into his pockets, putting whatever was in the alley out of his mind, and making his way home.

It clicked later though, when he was in bed and about to fall asleep, what was so familiar about what he saw. The red backpack, the light brown fur, even the groaning sound: they all belonged to Louis. Which would mean Louis was homeless and living out on the streets, because Nick doubted that Louis would camp out there for fun. But then again he didn’t want to bombard Louis with questions only to find out that it wasn’t him. Nick needed a game plan, a way to find out that the thing in the alley was definitely Louis. And with sleep quickly overtaking him, he promised himself that he would revisit that alley to see if it really was the blue eyed hybrid that captured his attention and was unknowing taking a place in his heart.


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But it is! It’s fucking freezing and you’re out here with nothing but a cheap jumper and whatever ratty garbage those are, cause I honestly don’t think they could even be classified as blankets. This is so far from fucking okay, Louis!” Nick grabbed Louis by his thin shoulders and looked down into his cerulean eyes.
> 
> “I’ve been out here for months, it’s nothing.” Louis’ voice was so quiet that Nick wouldn’t have caught it had it not been for their close proximity. Nick gasped audibly, heart in his throat as he reached out instinctively to comfort the hybrid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soo here's part two. I hope you guys like it and enjoy!! :D xx

In the days that followed Nick check out the alley every night on his way home, only to find that same pile of ratty blankets and red backpack. He had yet to see any sight of Louis or any person for that matter, in the cramped space and was convinced that his eyes had been merely playing a trick on him that night.

The sun was still high in the sky when he walked home that day; coach had let them out early since they won their game the day prior. Nick walked with a little more pep in his step that day, his bag bouncing against his back with every step. As a habit he glanced over into the alley and froze when he saw a noticeable lump underneath the blankets.

He walked over to it cautiously, his eyes focusing on the small length of brown fur that stuck out from the end of the blanket. 

“Um, hey?” Nick said a tad awkwardly, his voice loud enough to wake the sleeping person beneath the covers. The figure froze then jolted up quickly fear in familiar blue eyes as they looked up at Nick.

“Please, don’t hurt me.” Louis whimpered backing up until his back hit the dumpster.

“I’m not gonna hurt you, Lou.” Nick said his voice soft. “Just- what are you doing out here? It’s bloody freezing.”

“I was um, sleeping?” Louis stammered his ears flattening in his hair as Nick approached him.

“In an alley?” Louis just shrugged in response, his bottom lip caught between his sharp, little teeth and gaze locked on his shoes.

“You could get like, killed, Louis!” Nick exclaimed, gesturing wildly to the busy street behind them. “Anyone could see you and hurt you!” His stomach clenched uncomfortably at the thought of anyone harming Louis. He was just so tiny and defenseless, that it made Nick strangely protective of him.

“It’s no big deal…” Louis drifted off when he realized that he honestly didn’t even know Nick’s real name, only knowing him by either Grimshaw or Grimmy.

“But it is! It’s fucking freezing and you’re out here with nothing but a cheap jumper and whatever ratty garbage those are, cause I honestly don’t think they could even be classified as blankets. This is so far from fucking okay, Louis!” Nick grabbed Louis by his thin shoulders and looked down into his cerulean eyes.

“I’ve been out here for months, it’s nothing.” Louis’ voice was so quiet that Nick wouldn’t have caught it had it not been for their close proximity. Nick gasped audibly, heart in his throat as he reached out instinctively to comfort the hybrid.

“Months? You’ve been homeless for months? Why-why wouldn’t you tell anyone; ask for help?”

“No one wants to help a hybrid. I’m a freak just like Harry said, like everyone says.” Louis nearly sobbed, the emotion raw in his voice as tears started to fill his eyes.

“I don’t think you’re a freak, Louis.” Nick murmured, cradling Louis’ face in his hand his fingertips lost in the softness of his hair. “And I want to help you.”

Louis laughed bitterly, something that sounded wrong with how innocent he looked and looked up Nick unbelievably. “We don’t even know each other. I mean I don’t even know your name.” Louis murmured, seeming unbothered by their rather intimate position.

“Well first off I’m Nick and we could get to know each other. You could um, stay with me? I mean it’s probably a lot better than the streets.”

“Nick. Nick. Nicky.” Louis mumbled under his breath, like he was testing how the name sounded on his tongue, and Nick honestly tried to stop the smile that was forming but he couldn’t help it. 

“So, are you going to come with me willingly or am I gonna have to take you by force?” Nick joked; his smile growing when he saw a small one on the hybrid’s lips.

“Are you sure?”

“Of course, why would I offer if I didn’t mean it?” Nick pulled away from Louis and grabbed the boy’s backpack from off the floor then held it out to him. “So you coming or not?”

“O-okay.” Louis grabbed his bag and stumbled a little under its weight as he threw it over his shoulder. “Let’s go.”

“Let’s go home,” Nick agreed, smiling down at the hybrid before leading the way home.


	3. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> louis' first night at Nick's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is more of a filler chapter, and really should be better but the next will honestly be worth it! enjoy!! xx

It never once crossed Nick’s mind that his parents wouldn’t approve of Nick bring a hybrid into the house, a homeless one at that, but as soon as they stepped into the house the thought hit him like a freight train.

“Shit. Um Louis, just-uh just wait here for a sec, yeah?” Louis nodded distractedly, his eyes roaming the large expanse of Nick’s home curiously. 

Nick searched the house for his mother quickly, only to find her sitting in their garden with a book perched in her lap.

“Mum, I have to ask you something…” Nick said awkwardly, standing in front of his mother with his hands crossed behind his back.

“My day was fine, thanks.” Eileen replied sarcastically with a fond eye roll toward her son. “What do you want, darling?”

“Um, can a friend stay over for a few days?”

“Sure, he just has to stay in your room.” Eileen said before turning back to her book, looking back up when Nick didn’t move. “Anything else?”

“He’s just- well he’s um, well he’s a hybrid.” Nick bit his lip worriedly as he waited for his mother to respond, just waiting for the potential outburst. But when all he got was a rather bored sounding “and” he felt a bit off-kilter. 

“He’s a hybrid, mum, like with kitten ears and tail… You’re not, like, against him staying here at all?” Nick rambled in confusion; surely his mother should be a little cross about having a hybrid under her roof.

“Should I be? He’s not wanted for murder or anything right?”

“No, of course not! Just um, ignore me, bye.”

“Lou?” Nick called when he reentered the house to discover that Louis was looking down at the tiled floor of the foyer with obvious tears in his eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Louis sniffled, rubbing a hand over his eyes quickly.

“Alright…” Nick said giving the hybrid a small smile. “How about we go get you settled then; you’re sleeping with me.”

“What?” Louis squeaked, staring up at Nick with wide eyes. “Like in the same bed?”

“Unless you want to sleep on the floor then, yeah; it’s honestly not that big of a deal.” Nick looked down at him frowning slightly when he saw how worried Louis looked. “Does it honestly bother you that much?”

“No, no; it’s just um- you’re not regretting me being here right?”

“Don’t be stupid, Lou. Come on I got a shit load of homework to do.”

*~*~*

“Goodnight, boys!” Peter said with a small wave and Eileen repeating the sentiment happily.

“Night, mum, dad,” Nick yawned, pulling Louis, who murmured a quiet goodnight to Nick’s parents, along with him toward his room.

Nick collapsed onto his bed tiredly, blinking his eyes open when Louis didn’t follow. “Honestly Louis, I’m not gonna bite. Besides this bed is big enough for two people, stop being an idiot and sleep.”

Louis nodded shakily before sitting on the very end of the mattress then lying out cautiously, his tail wrapped tight around his middle.

“Come on now,” Nick grumbled under his breath as he reached over and pulled Louis closer to him. “There see? We both fit, now sleep.”

“Thank you,” Louis whispered closing his eyes against the overwhelming exhaustion that he felt. Also, it felt extremely satisfying to be in a warm bed after months of freezing nights huddled in that disgusting alley.

“Hey, Louis, why were you sleeping there?” Nick murmured after a few moments of quiet.

“I really don’t wanna talk about it.” Louis said quietly, his voice sounding almost pained. Nick noticed how Louis squeezed his already closed eyes shut tighter, as if he was willing the tears away.

“Okay, but whenever you wanna talk about it just know I’m here, yeah?”

“Mhm,” Louis hummed. Nick watched as the boy’s carefully guarded expression smoothed out in sleep, his long lashes fanned out across his cheek bones. Nick realized as sleep slowly started to take him that he was slowly falling for the beautiful hybrid and what shocked him was that he honestly didn’t mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> visit me at my tumblr: nickloveshiskitten - i love hearing from you guys! (: xx


	4. You're Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Protection. Confessions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is long overdue and im sorry! I left the ending open in case anyone wanted to prompt any additional chapters. anyway enjoy and i love you guys!!

“Nicky,” Louis murmured, tugging on Nick’s sleeve as they approached their school. “Maybe we should split up now? I don’t want you to look bad in front of your friends…”

“Don’t worry about it, Lou. And are you sure you aren’t cold?” Nick looked over Louis’ jacketless state in concern and noticed how Louis hugged himself a little tighter before shaking his head.

“Here,” Nick pulled his varsity jacket off and draped it over Louis’ shoulders gently; the hybrid’s shaking gradually lessening.

“But you don’t have a jacket now,” Louis said while pulling the jacket tighter around himself. 

“I have an extra in my locker.” Nick lied, leading Louis into the school with a hand on the small of the boy’s back. As soon as the pair entered the school there were various cat calls at them which Nick promptly ignored, honestly people were such fucking idiots sometimes that Nick literally wanted to slap some sense into them. 

“I gotta go grab my books so I’ll meet you at your locker, yeah?” Louis just nodded silently before disappearing into the crowd, moving quickly past the masses of people to his locker. He just finished inputting his combo when someone roughly grabbed hold of his – Nick’s – jacket and spun him around, pushing him into the hard metal of the lockers next to his.

“Who’d you steal this from, freak?” Harry sneered gripping the lapels of the jacket tight in his hands while pressing Louis harder into the cold metal behind him.

“Ni-Nicky let me b-borrow it…” Louis stammered; tears accumulating in his eyes as the lock behind him pushed painfully into his spine.

“Nicky?” Niall laughed, elbowing the raven haired boy next to him. “You mean Grimmy?” Louis nodded silently, a whimper escaping him when Harry shoved him back roughly, causing his head to bang against the lockers.

“Doubt it. Grimshaw can’t stand you freaks. You stole it from him didn’t you?” Harry lifted the much smaller boy up to his height before slamming him back again, causing Louis to cry out painfully. Tears flowed freely down his face as he grabbing at Harry’s hands desperately. “Didn’t you, freak?”

“Please let me go!” Louis pleaded, a new wave of tears spilling over as Harry dropped him to the floor only to motion for Greg and Zayn to hold him in place again. 

“No!” Louis wailed struggling in their hold as Harry stood over him menacingly.

“I’ll ask you one more time: did you steal that from Grimshaw?”

“He gave it to me!” Louis sobbed, his tiny body shaking in the rough hold of the two much larger boys. Harry shook his head in disbelief before swiftly landing a punch to Louis’ stomach causing the hybrid to cry out and go limp in the other boys’ hold. 

“Don’t lie to me, freak!” Harry growled, landing another blow to the side of Louis’ face, the sickening sound of bone crushing bone echoing through the hall.

“Harry, leave him alone!” Nick shouted rushing over and pushing the curly haired lad out of the way before collecting Louis into his arms after Zayn and Greg let go of him in surprise.

“You’re okay, baby. It’s okay.” Nick murmured, rubbing a hand up and down Louis’ back comfortingly.

“N-N-Nicky,” Louis wheezed, sobbing painfully into Nick’s chest. Nick wrapped his arms around Louis gently, easily blocking the hybrid from the view of the other boys.

“Shh, it’s okay. I’ll take you home, yeah?” Nick thoughtlessly kissed the top of Louis’ head before extricating himself from the hybrid and looked over his face worriedly; anger burning low in his gut when he saw the bruise already forming on the left side of his face.

“Harry,” Nick growled, turning around and getting into the other lad’s face. “I want you to leave him alone. You’re my friend, Haz, and I don’t want to hurt you but if you ever lay a hand on him again I will kick your fucking ass.” He looked over his other teammates and looked each of them in the eye before continuing. “And that goes for all of you.”

“C’mon, babe,” Nick said as he gently picked Louis up bridal style and cradled him protectively to his chest. “We’re gonna go get you fixed up and into bed.”

“It hurts.” Louis whispered nosing into Nick’s chest like his scent would take away the pain. Nick sent Harry a death glare when he heard the quiet scoff that the lad let out.

“I know, love. I’ll give you something for it when we get home.” Nick kissed his forehead then turned toward the slowly diminishing group of footballers, the only remaining being Liam, Zayn, Greg, Niall, and Harry.

“Tell coach I won’t be at practice today.” He said casually before leaving them standing in the deserted hall in shock. 

*~*~*

When they got home Nick set Louis carefully onto the couch before pushing the boy’s shirt up to reveal a dark red mark that spread over the area just under his belly button. “Does this hurt, love?” Nick said as he ghosted his fingertips over the angry looking mark.

“N-Yes!” Louis whimpered when Nick pressed down onto it lightly. 

“Sorry. I’m going to get you some ice, don’t move okay?” Nick pet the boy’s hair soothingly before grabbing an ice pack and the first aid kit: the cut on Louis’ face needed tending to. 

When he came back into the living room he was surprised to find Louis crying silently; continuous streams of tears lining his beautiful face. “Lou? Where does it hurt, babe?” Nick rushed over to his side and placed the cold compress gently over the fierce bruise on the boy’s stomach all the while scanning his face worriedly.

“Not that,” Louis says around a sob, rubbing at his wet eyes roughly.

“Then what’s wrong?” Nick sat down next to him and made a surprised noise when Louis flung himself into his lap.

“I’m a freak.” Louis cried against Nick’s chest, releasing quiet, little sobs into the soft material of his jumper.

“You’re far from a freak, Lou.” Nick murmured, wrapping his arms around the hybrid’s tiny frame and pulling him closer. “You’re perfect and don’t ever think otherwise.”

“If I was so perfect then my mum wouldn’t have kicked me out.” Louis spat, trying – and failing – to move away from Nick.

“Oh, Lou,” Nick whispered, tightening his hold on the much smaller hybrid, his arms easily wrapping around the boy’s tiny waist.

“She hated me! All she saw were the bits of me that everyone else made fun of me for. She got fucking tired of everyone telling her that she had a freak for a son and threw me out on the streets. I don’t blame her I wouldn’t want me either.” Louis seemed to deflate in Nick’s arms, all the fight seemingly gone from as the words tumbled from his lips.

“Louis, you’re not a monster, okay? Are you listening to me?” Nick pulled back and looked him straight in the eyes before continuing. “You’re beautiful, so, so beautiful. And perfect and gorgeous and you have the bluest fucking eyes in the world and this tiny, little body that just makes me want to hold you to my side and protect you from the world. To protect you from the cruel ass people that inhabits it. Because Louis they’re the real monsters here not you. They’re the ones that can’t stand for someone to be a little different. So you have a tail and cat ears, so fucking what. They just add to your beauty; they make you look so irresistible, Lou. Like the perfect mixture of innocence and seduction. Half the time I don’t know if I wanna cuddle you or fuck you against the wall. And what I’m trying to say is that I care about you, Louis. I really, really do; and I know up until now I’ve done a shit job at trying to protect you but I’m going to start now and I hope that that makes up for it.” Nick rambled, looking over Louis’ shocked expression worriedly.

“I probably just made a complete idiot of myself and I’m sor-” Nick was cut off by a soft pair of lips pressing against his own and Louis’ tiny hands on his shoulder pulling him closer. Nick couldn’t help but marvel at how perfectly their lips fit together and when he cradled Louis’ face in his hand he couldn’t stop the wave of protectiveness that swept over him.

“So,” Nick breathed when they finally pulled apart. “I guess my feelings are mutual?”

“Yes, you tosser,” Louis laughed pressing another quick kiss to Nick’s lips before sitting back and folding his hands in his lap.

“Thank you, Nicky. That was honestly the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.” Louis murmured his voice soft and eyes downcast.

“Louis, you deserve to be told that stuff every day.” Nick said seriously, tapping Louis on his nose gently before continuing. “Now, let’s get you fixed up.”

“Okay,” Louis breathed only now becoming aware of the dull pain in his side and cheek.

And as Nick cleaned up his wounds Louis couldn’t help but fall just a little bit more for the heavily quiffed jock that had showed him that it’s alright to be a little different and screw who ever disagrees with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love it? hate it? wanna submit a prompt? vent? go to my tumblr: nickloveshiskitten

**Author's Note:**

> liked it? hated it? wanna submit a prompt? -> nickloveshiskitten.tumblr.com


End file.
